Two Halves of Pokeball
by Chibes
Summary: Ash and Brock return to Pallet town for some Rest and Relaxation as well as for the wedding of one Misty Waterflower. Will Ash be able to find someone that completes him? WAFF


This is my first slash pairing ever. So please fans of my other works judge me not too harshly.(I always thought I'd make a girl-girl before I did a yaoi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Game Freak and Ninetendo do as well as Viz Manga and etc. All in all a lot of people own Pokémon but I'm decidedly not one of them. (Rage writing makes for interesting motivation)

……

_We find our heroes returning to Pallet Town for some well earned rest and relaxation on their path to becoming the next Pokémon Master._

Ash and Brock had parted ways with Dawn, who had gone on to focus on Contests, but the boys were returning not only for rest and relaxation but also to attend the wedding of one 19 year old Misty Waterflower and one 22 year old Tracy Sketchit.

"I always thought you and Misty had something going on under the surface? I'm surprised that she's marrying Tracy and that you are okay with it/"

The 19 year old Pokémon trainer shrugged, "Misty and me never really clicked on that front. Too bossy, in my opinion. Tracy is a good man to handle her. And it must be love. We know Misty's scared of bug Pokémon and that Tracy loves watching them."

He ran his fingers through his spiky black hair and sent a smile at Pikachu, "Though it would be great to see them again. It's been far too long."

Brock agreed and the pair lapsed into comfortable silence. Ash watching the sky while his older friend, the 24 year old, Former Gym leader, was too busy scanning the passerby's to see if any attractive girls willing to give him the time of day would appear.

A honking behind them quickly brings their attention to the matter at hand; that they were in the middle of the road. Ash and Brock quickly headed towards the edge of the road when Ash heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Ashy-boy you need a lift? I'm on my way to gramps if you needed a ride to Pallet Town. Save you a two day walk."

Ash faced his one time rival, "I see the cheerleaders aren't with you. And sure we'd love a ride."

Gary smiled, "Hop in."

With that Brock climbed into the back seat leaving the shotgun seat open and available for his younger companion. Something Ash gratefully took, he hadn't seen Gary in little over a year and wanted to know about what was going on in his life. When he asked the brunette for what's been going on in his life. The remaining three hours were spent listening to the newest research on what the odds are of getting shiny Pokémon as those with different colouration are called. Brock was asking all these questions of Gary, trying to find out more, as a Pokémon breeder this kind of news was fascinating.

Soon enough the car pulled up to Delia Ketchum's home, not soon enough in Ash's opinion. He felt left out of the whole conversation. "See you at the wedding, Ash, Brock."

"You too, Gary."

Ash merely nodded his agreement. Gary sent them a brief smile and put his ragtop into gear and drove off to the lab to drop off Birch's report before he headed home to crash.

Mr. Mime opened the door, apron on, sprinkled in flour. Delia greeted the boys without turning around, "Sorry for not giving you a hug, Ash. Just want to finish up the last cookies for the wedding. Could you be a dear and make sure the guest room has bed sheets in it for Brock. I wasn't expecting you two so early."

"Yeah, Mom, Gary gave us a lift. Killed two days of walking."

"Thanks sweet of him. I could use extra help with the food; and flowers."

Brock grabbed the spare apron Delia kept in the pantry and tied it on, "Let me know how I can, help Mrs. Ketchum?"

The woman directed him to work on dinner for the group as Mr. Mime made the coleslaw for the wedding.

The following day brought Misty into town where she headed for the Ketchum residence. She never had a mother and Mrs. Ketchum was the closest thing on a mother she had. Her sisters were all too busy traveling and modeling to attend the wedding. Misty hoped that the older woman would be willing to step in as Mother to her for this occasion.

Delia greeted the red-head with open arms. Outside of the meats, which were marinating, Brock, Mr. Mime and herself managed to get all the food done and in the spare fridge. "Hello Misty. You just missed Ash and Brock. I had them double check with the florist for tomorrow."

Misty laughed, "That's okay. I'll see them when they return. Thank you for doing all this for me. Mrs. Ketchum."

"Do you Misty Waterflower take Tracy Sketchit to be your lawful husband to have and to hold. Through sickness and health. For as long as you both may live?"

"I do."

Professor Oak turned to his assistant these past few years, "Do you Tracy Sketchit take Misty Waterflower to be your lawful wife; to have and to hold. Through sickness and health for as long as you both may live?"

The green hair man smiled and kissed Misty's hand softly, "I do."

Ash snuck a peek at the others to see how they were handling the moment. His mother was dabbing her eyes on a handkerchief. Brock had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of the florist, Melissa and was watching the proceedings with all of his siblings.

When his gaze turned on to Gary; the researcher looked right at him and nodded slightly. Blushing at getting caught not paying attention, he returned his attention to Oak and the proceedings.

When his time came. Ash fished the wedding rings out of his pocket and gave them to Professor Oak who in turn gave them to the couple.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With the symbol of your devotion upon the other. By the power invested in me as top Pokémon researcher, I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ash sat on the stoop outside his home listening to the festivities continue on in the backyard. "Damnit I just want to be happy like Misty is. Pikachu, old buddy, think I'll ever find that? That one person who completes me?"

"Pika!" The yellow electric mouse agreed whole-heartedly. He just wanted his master and friend to be happy. The mouse tugged on the bow-tie around his neck.

Ash laughed and scooped his first Pokémon up, "Let me help you with that, buddy."

Gary watched the two from the door frame, "Why aren't you out there with the other people celebrating? Aren't you the best man?"

"Not now, Gary, I'm not in the mood to deal with your barbs right now."

Ash slumped his head into his knees. The researcher frowned, the trainer was never this depressed, even when he lost in the Pokémon League he didn't give off this level of depression.

He quickly strode forwards and lifted the teen to his feet. "Just because people are falling in love around you doesn't mean you should feel depressed."

Gary then stuck his hand into Ash's breast pocket and fished out the old half of a pokéball they had broken when children, "Just remember this, Ash Ketchum."

He pulled his own half of the pokeball from his pocket, "Like these pokéball halves here, you complete me and I complete you."

Gary seized the moment of Ash's surprise and leaned in and pressed a kiss on the trainer's lips. He started to pull away when the shorter man was not responding. But Ash surprised him by grabbing on to his hair and deepening the kiss.

Misty Sketchit smiled in her husband's arms from the doorway. She was happy that Ash had found someone. She figured out Ash was gay since she was 13, the boy liked no girls and his idols were all men; it took no genius to guess the truth. She cried about it then but now because of that revelation she and Tracy got closer and she married a wonderful man.

The new lovers' moment was broken by a loud "Aww" from one Daisy Oak, older sister to Gary.

"Young love is just too cute. You two are like two halves of a whole."

_And thus the day ends with new love discovered and old friendships renewed._


End file.
